


time slip

by sobangcha (winterlodge)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlodge/pseuds/sobangcha
Summary: she looks back sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [fullkawa honpo's envy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjlDaWCx4DQ)

Rio Nakamura looks back sometimes.

There are phases of her life she wishes to preserve, even if impossible. it's just a wishful thinking, though. She knows that she wouldn't be able to rewind her life just like a cassette, but the reality never stops her from wishing. Sometimes she would just go all dreamy and irrational when she looks into her yesterdays, wanting to go back there to spend time with someone she cherishes a lot.

* * *

Rio Nakamura looks back sometimes. She can't help but remembering about a familiar back which gradually getting wider but farther from her. She cherishes the owner of the back, a lot. She remembers how she realized that when that back is gone, all the memories they shared together slips into oblivion. They were there, but not anymore.

* * *

Rio Nakamura looks back sometimes.

Her favorite lie which was told by someone to her is, _"Well, i will never go anywhere."_

* * *

Rio Nakamura looks back sometimes. Now she knows by heart that people grow apart.

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this scribble on my facebook account and apparently i wrote this last year while waiting for my group to start working on the papers,,,,,,,


End file.
